Soul
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Romance al estilo DarkLadyIria... ¡Pero esto no es romántico! es... bueno, mejor léan. oneshot


Soul. 

Este fic está dedicado a Hokuto Sumeragi, a los fans de Akito y Shigure y (aclaro) Akito es mujer en este fic y en el de ¡Año Nuevo, Alcohol y mucho roooool!

Ese día fue muy extraño, ya que desde muy temprano Kyo me recibió con una carta y los jovenes se encaminaban a la Casa Principal.

-Akito -me entregó la carta- No sé que rayos le pasa; ojalá y muriera pronto para dejarnos en paz.

-Pero Kyo... -Tohru trataba de calmar a Kyo- Akito nos pidió a los tres ir, y Hatori nos dijo que era sumamente importante.

Akito los llamó a los tres, Hatori les pidió que fueran, y yo recibía una carta.

Sentí escalofríos al ver el remitente, pues se trataba de puño y letra de Akito...

Querido Shigure. No sé como interpretes esta misiva. Comprendo perfectamente que tienes motivos para odiarme el resto de mi existencia y más, al haber traicionado tu confianza y tu amor, dado que a pesar de que te supliqué, de que lloré hasta desfallecer, la estupidez que cometí y permití comenter me apartó para siempre de tu lado. Aunque jamás me perdones, quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón, que por tí moriría y es lo único que me queda por hacer. Dile a los demás que lamento con todo mi ser todo el daño que les hice.

La letra era de Akito, ese pedazo de papel, lleno de manchas (creo que eran lágrimas) y por alguna extraña razón, sentí que Akito cometería alguna estupidez.

Pero tanto Hatori como Kureno estaban ahí, por lo que le resté importancia al asunto.

A pesar de haber pensado eso, impulsivamente llegué al teléfono, y antes de poder darme cuenta, ya había marcado el número de Hatori.

-¿Eres tú, Shigure? -el joven mèdico no esperó respuesta- Que milagro, por un momento te dábamos por muerto.

-Eso no fue gracioso Hatori -respondí aparentemente molesto, pero era solo eso. En realidad tenía ya algunos meses sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie que no fuera Tohru, Yuki o Kyo, y hasta para ellos era normal suponer que las cosas no marchaban muy bien que digamos desde aquella vez...

FLASHBACK

-¡Dijiste de Kureno! -estaba totalmente sorprendido. ¿cò... por què?

-Si¿acaso te molesta? -respondió de forma tajante Akito- No te apures, puedes reclamarlo como tuyo si quieres, ya que Kureno no está interesado en mí. Aunque resultará extraño, por que tiene mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos tu y yo.

Traicionó mi confianza, y en ese momento de incomodidad, jurè a mi alma que Akito sufriría tanto, que desearía la muerte.

No me percaté de la amargura que tanto sus palabras como sus ojos destilaban.

FLASHBACK END

-¿Todavía estàs ahí? -Hatori me sacó de mis pensamientos de nuevo- Akito llamó a los muchachos para arreglar algunos asuntos, digo, si es que te interesa.

-En lo absoluto -mentí¡claro que me importaba!- Despuès de todo, lo que haga Akito no es asunto mío.

Hatori guardó silencio de nuevo, sin duda pensaba cada palabra que utiliza, pero esta ves, lo que buscaba era la manera de sacarme la verdad.

Al menos, eso fue lo que presentí.

-Entonces -hablò por fin- ¿Por què le hiciste eso?

-Eso... -claro que sabía a que se refería. Mi venganza consistió en meterme con la persona que Akito más odiaba, y una vez insertado el veneno, dar el golpe final...

FLASHBACK

Ese día Akito sufría como nunca. La maldición, aunada a la debilidad del cuerpo de Akito, su estado y el hecho de que Ren le hubiera cantado en la cara por toda una semana de lo que llamó "nuestro apasionado encuentro" (para molestar a Akito) y todos los corajes y malpasadas que ella se daba, la habían desecho tanto física como psicológicamente.

El momento perfecto para vengarme.

Fui directamente con Akito, convencí tanto a Kureno (quien se negaba a despegarse de Akito dado su estado) como a Hatori de dejarnos a solas.

No me fijé en su debilidad, ni en su estado, ni siquiera en los surcos de lágrimas y unas profundas ojeras que marcaban su rostro.

Tampoco la escuché cuando, de una forma totalmente sincera y llena de arrepentimiento, me pedía, no, me suplicaba perdón.

-Kureno no lo sabe. Y no quiero que cargue con una responsabilidad que èl no pidió. Tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo a tí. Solo quiero que me perdones.

De su pálido rostro volvieron a brotar las lágrimas, y en un momento de desesperación me suplicó por una palabra.

No dije nada. Quería vengarme, y para eso ella debía sufrir al máximo posible, por lo que me le acerqué y le dí una bofetada con todas las fuerzas que logré reunir en ese momento, logrando que de sus trémulos labios saliera un fino pero oscuro hilo de sangre.

Ella no reaccionó de inmediato, sino que comenzó a llorar, sus mejillas se encendieron (posible efecto de una fiebre, creo) y bajó su mirada, en una actitud de absoluta derrota.

-¿No crees que aún es muy pronto? -le dije, logrando captar su atención, y al levantar su mirada, no fue otra bofetada, sino un golpe, en el que se iban todas aquellas cosas que con palabras no hubiera logrado decir o por lo menos terminar- Ya me cansé de usarte. Te desprecio con toda mi alma.

Y le siguió otro, otro, ella gemía de dolor y se cubría el vientre, tratándo de proteger ese fruto de una traición, pero ni así me detenía, y cuando iba a dejarla, ella comenzó a gritar de dolor, por lo que comencé a golpearla de nuevo, y no me detuve hasta que Hatori y Kureno lograron apartarme de ella.

Irónico es el destino, yo siempre estaba ahí para deterner a Akito, y esta ves, era a mí a quien detenían. Kureno tecnicamente me arrojó a patadas del cuarto, amenazándome con matarme si me le volvía a acercar a Akito.

-Descuida, lo que le pase a Akito, ya no es asunto mío.

Al salir de ahí, Ren me alcanzó, y besándome en los labios, dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi.

FLASHBACK END

Cuando amas a una persona, protegerla se vuelve tu màs grande objetivo, tu tarea màs intensa. Cuando esa persona te dice que te ama, el objetivo se transforma, y ahora la lucha es por que el amor que se declararon mutuamente perdure.

Pero ella me engañó, y lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza fue una cruel venganza. Bien, me vengué¿y luego? Ella, me suplicó perdón, se humilló ante mí, y no intentó defenderse cuando decidí terminar con todo. Tampoco me reclamó, y en las ùltimas semanas, únicamente ha mandado una carta, llena de manchas (insisto que son lágrimas) en las que nuevamente me pide perdón, y se despide.

¿Y yo?

Bueno, como dije, realicé mi venganza. Akito estaba más destrozada de lo que podría haber estado en toda su vida. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, un terrible vacío se instaló en el centro de mi pecho, y crecía al recordar "eso", y me oprimía aún más recordando a Kureno, en el momento justo después de haberme sacado del cuarto. Sostuvo a Akito no solo con cuidado dada la paliza que le acomodé, sino con una tremenda dulzura. ¿Acaso realmente quería a Akito¿Estaría dispuesto a cuidar de su...?

-Casi todos estamos reunidos aquí, Shigure -Hatori me volvió a asustar- INCLUSIVE Kyo y Tohru. No sé que es lo que quiere Akito, pero parece que se está preparando.

-¿Preparándose¿Para qué?

Otra ves el silencio. Pude escuchar como Hatori suspiraba de forma pesada, indudablemente estaba muy cansado.

-Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Akito està muriendo y no estamos seguros si su bebé sobrevivirá.

Dejé caer el auricular. Comprendiendo que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría las cosas, Hatori colgó la llamada, dejandome nuevamente a solas con mis pensamientos.

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche, no pude pensar en nada. Mentira, pensaba, pero mis pensamientos iban a un solo lugar. Yo era el responsable de lo que le pasaba a Akito. En realidad, nada de eso hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera apartado de su lado.

Lentamente, me fui quedando dormido, y fui recordando el momento en que todo salió mal...

FLASHBACK

-¿Te vas tan pronto? -Akito se veía muy aflijida ese día- Pensé que pasarías aqui la noche.

Me miró de una forma muy dulce, muy raro en ella, y no me percaté de que estaba suplicando, con esa mirada, un poco de amor.

-Debo irme, -no, no me dí cuenta- ya hablaremos en otra ocasión.

Me fui dejandola tan sola como en las ùltimas veces. Como si la chispa que iniciara el incendio del amor se hubiera apagado en mi. Y Akito, que no soportaba en ningùn momento sentirse tan abandonada, y viendo que, aparentemente ya no me interesaba en ella, se entregó a Kureno.

FLASHBACK END

Entonces, pasó.

Esa misma sensación, que ventiùn años atràs no sentía, me despertó por completo.

Desperté, como aquella ves, con làgrimas en los ojos.

¿Acaso...?

No llamé, no me arreglé, sino que corrí velozmente, lo más rápido que me permitieron las piernas, hasta la casa principal, y al llegar al pasillo que daba al cuarto de Akito, no bien los ví a todos reunidos cuando Kureno me tomó del cuello del kimono y me estrelló contra la pared una vez acomodado el golpe de bienvenida.

-¡PERRO MALNACIDO! -ninguno de los presentes hizo nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera Tohru, quien lloraba al lado de Kyo y Yuki- ¡era esto lo que querías¡CONTESTA!

-Kureno, calmate -Hatori salió del cuarto de Akito con un pequeño bulto en brazos, y un terrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda- No ganaràs nada con eso.

No era necesario ser un genio para percatarse que todos los presentes habían y algunos aún estaban llorando, salvo Ren que no se hallaba ahí.

-¿Què pasó?

Nadie me respondió, sino que todos fijaron sus miradas en mí. ¿Por què hice una pregunta tan estúpida sabiendo la respuesta?

Kureno me apretó con màs fuerza en contra de la pared, y su mirada parecía un volcàn en erupción, totalmente incontrolable.

Y era uno de los que aùn seguían llorando.

-No. ¡Què pasó contigo?

La criatura que Hatori sostenía en sus brazos comenzó a llorar, y uno a uno sentimos como Akito finalmente dejaba este mundo.

Fue como una pluma pasando en frente de nuestros rostros. El Dios acababa de morir, dejando a su sucesor (a) a cargo de sus queridos zodíacos.

-Akito...

Me deshice de Kureno. Traté de correr a la habitación de Akito, debía llegar a ella, DEBÍA pedirle perdòn, pero el ex-gallo me detuvo el paso.

-¿No solo has tenido el descaro de mentirle de la manera màs cruel desde hace ya tanto tiempo, sino que vienes hasta ahora a pedirle perdòn? (toma a Shigure con fuerza del kimono) ¡acaso tienes idea de cuantas veces estuvo preguntando por ti¡TIENES IDEA?

La mirada de Kureno, llena de odio, frustración y celos, unos celos tremendos, al saberse un objeto, al sentir que no era nada para aquella persona a la que por tanto tiempo cuido.

Al no sentirse amado por la persona que le había dado su libertad.

Yo solo quería vengarme. No quería que nada de eso pasara.

-Basta ya -Tohru se limpió el rostro y apartó lentamente a Kureno- Yo... jamás comprendí a Akito, pero... la desición que tomó... creo... yo... hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Yuki y Kyo, así como el resto de los zodíacos, se mantuvieron en silencio. Hatori le dio el bebé a Tohru, y abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Akito.

Ahí dentro, vistiendo un kimono blanco, recostada en el centro del cuarto y sosteniéndo un papel, yacía entregada al sueño de muerte.

Se veía hermosa, pero ¿de què servía pensar eso, si jamás se lo pude decir cuando estaba a mi lado?

-¡Shigure!

Tenía 21 años, pero era solo una niña...

-¡Suèltala!

Una niña que fue obligada a perder su inocencia, su feminidad, su derecho de vivir, su vida, por algo que el destino decidió por ella.

-Dios mio...

Su tez pàlida, sus mejillas redondas, un rubor en su rostro...

-¡Hatori¡Haz algo!

¿Quièn era esta persona?

-¡Shigure, ya está muerta, déjala descansar en paz!

¿Akito realmente era así?

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grité con toda mi alma al ver lo que decía el papel.

"Fui muy feliz al lado de dos hombres, uno que me amó sin límites y otro al que amé por encima de todo"

Era ella, no cabía la menor duda...

Cuando desperté, estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa principal, y Tohru estaba ahí, con el bebé de Akito en brazos, esperando mi despertar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. No, no me sentía nada bien.

-Akito le pidió perdón a todos, inclusive a su madre, pero ella se fue, no dijo nada. Creo que también estaba llorando.

¿Akito le pidió perdón a Ren?

-Y a mi, me pidiò que cuidara de Akira, dice que llamaría asì a su bebé, en honor a su padre. Creo que no esperaba tener una hijita.

¿Se repetirá la historia?

-¿Shigure?

-Estoy bien. Gracias. Pero ¿por qué te preocupas por mí, siendo que ya todos saben de...?

Me miraste de esa forma tan dulce como acostumbras, pero fue diferente, como sintiendo làstima de mi.

-Por que Akito me pidió que viéramos por ti. Te amó tanto, que aceptó todo lo bueno y lo malo de tí. Inclusive tu desprecio.

¿Qué le digo ahora?

-Shigure -Tohru tomó una de mis manos- Ella también amaba a Kureno, pero tu tenías el lugar más importante de su corazón. Por eso te amó hasta el fin.

Comencé a llorar también. Akito sabía que Tohru tenía el poder de calmar y sanar las heridas más profundas de nuestras almas, diciéndonos aquellas cosas que nos abrían las puertas a las respuestas que por nosotros mismos no veríamos jamás, pero aunque quería lo mejor para mi, no era esa mi desición.

-Gracias -y por fin sonreíste. Hatori entró silenciosamente al cuarto, pidiéndo que fueras para darte indicaciones acerca del cuidado de la futura cabeza de la familia.

Eso hizo màs fàciles las cosas para mi. Nada de lo que hiciera, pensara o dijera, limpiaría la culpa que en mi alma se marcó con fuego y dolor.

Que absurdas son las cosas. Pude haber escogido esto de manera màs elegante o instantànea, pero me encanta sorprender.

Tomé un frasco y unas tijeras que se hallaban en el mostrador a un lado de la cama, y aprovechando la distracciòn tanto de Hatori como la de Tohru, tragué por completo el contenido, e inmediatamente me corté las venas de ambos brazos.

-¡Pero que ra...?

-¡Shigure!

Para cuando se percataron de mi estupidez, ya era muy tarde.

Pude ver a Akito como el ser divino que era, pero nuestros caminos eran muy diferentes.

Akito me había dado una oportunidad para que, llegada mi hora, nos volviéramos a reunir, y yo la arrojé a la basura.

Qué romántico. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

El castigo del suicida es no volver a ver a la persona amada en mucho tiempo...

Un castigo al que ni el amor afecta.

F I N


End file.
